2 Week Drabble Wars
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: A collection written for an event at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)
1. Helena - Day One

**Title:** Incompatibility **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day One) : "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl." _(Orange is the New Black),_ Character : Ignatia Wildsmith  
Gringott's Prompt Bank : Various Prompts - Feelings & Emotions : Rejected  
Gringott's Prompt Bank : Quotes - Love/Relationship Quotes : "The best way to mend a broken heart is time and girlfriends."  
Gringott's Prompt Bank : Misc HP Locations : Left Long Gallery Tower  
Gringott's Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Word To Use Instead of Said : accused, laughed  
 **Word Count:** 351  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Helena struggles to reject the advances of her best friend.

* * *

Light streamed in through the windows of one of the gallery towers at Hogwarts. Inside sat two girls, ordinary perhaps, except for the odd translucence of one of the girls.

Ignatia spoke up, her words breaking the silence in the room. "Helena I- I have something to say."

"Go ahead." Helena motioned for her to continue, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"I, um..." Ignatia blushed red. "Iloveyou." She admitted quickly, the words tumbling together.

"What?" Helena swung her head around in surprise and then grinned, bursting into giggles. "I almost believed you for a minute there". She laughed.

Ignatia, rejected, stepped backwards. "I was serious."

Helena's face dropped immediately and she stumbled over her words, trying to do something to salvage the situation. "I'm sorry. I thought we were just friends-"

Ignatia interrupted her, speaking more to herself than to the other girl. "Merlin I'm so stupid. It's pretty basic, isn't it? Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl. I mean, you don't have to be a genius to work that one out."

Helena spoke gently, trying to soothe the other girl's anger. "Ignatia, it's not that. I'm almost 200 years older than you. And I'm dead. This could never work out."

"Ugh! I can't believe how stupid I am! I just- I thought that you felt the same, I thought it wouldn't matter-" Helena's attempts were for nothing as the other girl continued to berate herself.

"Shush. That's enough. You made a mistake, but that's all it was. You are incredible okay? There's someone out there who is perfect for you, and you will find them. Listen, The best way to mend a broken heart is time and girlfriends. You'll find someone."

Ignatia didn't look particularly cheered up, but Helena didn't know what else to say. Instead she floated upwards, moving towards the other girl. "Come find me when you want to talk." she said, before floating off through the wall.


	2. Helena - Day Two

**Title:** Countless Rejections  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Two) : "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?" _(The Vampire Diaries),_ Character : The Bloody Baron  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Personality Types : Arrogant  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Various Prompts - Feelings & Emotions : Hostile, Irritated  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Words To Use Instead of Said : Asked, Shouted  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Misc HP Locations : Great Hall  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Helena has never liked the Bloody Baron, for understandable reasons.

* * *

"Hey! Helena!" Shouted the Baron from across the Great Hall. His friends jostled around him, grinning at their morning's entertainment.

Helena looked up from her breakfast and spared the idiot only a glance before returning to her plate of eggs.

"Go out with me tomorrow?" He asked, drawing nearer.

Helena steadfastedly ignored him, opening a letter that had been delivered that morning. When the shadow on her paper didn't move away she looked up in irritation.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" He nudged her shoulder, irritated by her lack of response. "For our date?"

"How about quarter to never?" She shot back, hostile in the face of his charm.

He tutted in annoyance. "Rude."

Helena sighed in relief as he turned and walked away, none the worse for the rejection.

Her friends stared at her, giggling slightly. "Why did you do that? He's like, the cutest guy here."

Helena frowned. "He's arrogant and ridiculous - I mean just look at his name. How pretentious to use a meaningless title simply to show how powerful you are. I will never fall for a jerk like him."


	3. Helena - Day Three

**Title:** Hide and Seek  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Muggle Studies (Extra Credit) : Write about soemone pretending to be someone they are not. **  
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Three) : "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be." _(Once Upon a Time)_ _,_ Character : Salazaar Slytherin  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Various Prompts - Feelings & Emotions : Surprised  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Various Prompts - Feelings & Emotions : Wary  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Misc HP Locations : The Quad  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Personality Types : Grouchy  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Words To Use Instead of Said : Taunted  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Words To Use Instead of Said : Admitted  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Words To Use Instead of Said : Squealed  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Words To Use Instead of Said : Shrieked  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Words To Use Instead of Said : Sang  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Words To Use Instead of Said : Joked  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Single Word Prompts - Descriptors : Chuckled  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Single Word Prompts - Descriptors : Giggled  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Single Word Prompts - Descriptors : Raced  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Single Word Prompts - Descriptors : Sauntered  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Single Word Prompts - Descriptors : Tiny  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Single Word Prompts - Descriptors : Dashed  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Various Prompts : Prepositions : Following  
 **Word Count:** 457 **  
** **Notes:** Assumes that Rowena kept Helena with her at Hogwarts, even before Helena was old enough to be a student.  
 **Summary:** Helena confronts Salazaar about the contrast between the man she knows he is and the man he wants everyone else to think he is.

* * *

Helena raced through the corridors, her heart pounding, her hair flying out behind her as she ran as fast as her little legs would take her. Classes had started for the day and so all of the students were busy at work, leaving the hallways of Hogwarts abandoned.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw that he had almost caught up with her; his big cloak billowing in the wind. She screamed and burst through a door into the quad, stumbling away from him across the grass.

He slowed down, sauntered casually towards her. Now that they were out in the open he seemed confident that catching her wouldn't be a problem. She watched him, wary, waiting for him to make his move. When he stepped forwars she turned and began to run again.

"Still running away Helena? Godric would be disappointed in you." taunted the man.

She stopped running, and the tiny girl turned to look up into the dark eyes of Salazaar Slytherin. "I'm not afraid of you." she said, defiant to the end.

He chuckled at her show of bravery. "But you really, really should be."

Helena tried to duck out of his way but he was too fast. She squealed as he threw her up into the air, hoisting her up onto his shoulders. "I think it's the lake for you!" He sang out, hurrying in the direction of the water.

"No!" She shrieked, loud enough that he winced from the volume.

"Well... maybe I could let you off, just the once." He set her down gently and she giggled, staring up at him.

"You're funny."

He glanced down at her, grinning. "How so?"

"You want everyone to think that you're dangerous. You pretend that you're a really grouchy old man-"

"Less of the old!" He joked, indignantly.

Helena giggled at his wounded expression before returning to her serious concern. "Why don't you want them to like you?"

Salazaar met the earnest eyes of the perceptive girl. He was surprised at her insight. "I suppose I prefer to be alone." he admitted.

In truth, he knew that it was more than that. Around others he was awkward. He could never seem to say the right thing. The students were scared of him, and he knew that his colleagues were uneasy around him. The little girl though; she saw right through his disguise to find the real him. She made him feel different, as if he had the potential to be someone better.

"Thank you" He said solemnly, and she laughed again.

"What for?"

"For being my friend."

She shook her head, and then dashed off. Shaking his head ruefully, he straightened up, following after her.


	4. Helena - Day Fourteen

**Title:** Ghosts **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Fourteen) : "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." _(My Mad Fat Diary_ _),_ Character : Moaning Myrtle  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Various Prompts - Feelings & Emotions : Nosy  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Various Prompts - Feelings & Emotions : Embarrassed  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Misc HP Locations : Empty Classroom  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Words To Use Instead of Said : Mused  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Words To Use Instead of Said : Shot  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Prepositions : Above  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Prepositions : Beside  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Single Word Prompts - Descriptors : Watched  
 **Word Count:** 273  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Helena does love a conversation with the castle's resident pessimist.

* * *

Helena hovered above the ground in a corner of the empty classroom and watched the boy as he struggled to stuff his books into his satchel. He was clearly late for something; if Nicolas was to be believed he was always late.

"Harry Potter" she mused aloud.

Myrtle popped up beside her and looked over her shoulder with interest. The other ghost was so nosy, it made Helena smile. "Hmm. I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch. I've seen him in the prefect's bathroom-"

"Myrtle!" Helena looked across in shock. She was a little embarassed by the other girl's confession, it hardly seemed the proper thing.

"What?" The other ghost asked indignantly. "There have to be some perks to being dead."

"That's just strange. You're years older than him, and dead, and that's not even the main problem."

Myrtle pouted, but she didn't leave. Helena knew that she valued the opportunity to talk more than anything. "You're telling me that you've never spied on the students?"

"Of course not." Helena said smugly, only serving to further irritate her companion.

"Well aren't you perfect?"

"And aren't you just full of resentment." she shot back, glad of the chance to finally engage in a decent argument. Not many could match her wit, but Myrtle was a former Ravenclaw after all, and the girl was so stubborn she could win an argument simply by being headstrong. A ocnversation with her was a challenge, and that was something that Helena didn't get much of.


	5. Helena - Day Six

**Title:** These Staircases are an Inconvenience **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Six) : "We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." _(True Blood),_ Character : Godric Gryffindor  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Personality Types : Serious  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Words To Use Instead of Said : Conceded  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Words To Use Instead of Said : Complained  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Misc HP Locations : Gryffindor Head's Office  
 **Word Count:** 334  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Helena has many issues with the unpredictability of Hogwarts.

* * *

Helena knocked smartly on the door of the Head of Gryffindor's office and marched in before he could respond. As the door opened she saw Godric guiltily swing his feet off the table and grab a quill. She sighed at his attempt at looking busy and then turned to the real reason she had come.

"We need to talk."

"Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts."

Helena looked at the older man in confusion and he grinned, waving it away. "A story for another time perhaps."

She rolled her eyes. Godric was the eccentric member of the founders, and although Rowena was always talking about how it exasperated her, Helena didn't mind it. It was amusing, in a way, and she enjoyed the chance to spend time with someone so different from the Housemates she was surrounded by every day.

"Anyway, go on." He said, gesturing for her to continue.

"Right" She dragged her mind back to the present. "We have a problem."

Godric chuckled to see the weight of the world on such a young, yet serious girl. "What kind of a problem?"

She hesitated, carefully laying out her concerns. "The staircases. They are such a wate of time. You never get anywhere on time and it's just so inconvenient."

He frowned, possibly because he'd never considered being late to class an inconvenience. "It does add a little adventure to your life though. How many rooms have you discovered here at Hogwarts just because you ended up somewhere unexpected? Would you want to get rid of all that fun?"

"I suppose not"

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to get used to it."

"It's illogical." she complaine.

"Many things in this life are."

"I suppose so." Helena conceded reluctantly. "Anyway, that's all. I have homework to do so..."

Godric chuckled. "It was good to speak to you. Come back another time, my dear."


	6. Helena - Day Twelve

**Title:** Progress? **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Twelve) : "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." _(True Blood)_ _,_ Character : Edgar Cloggs  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Muggle Studies (Assignment 1) : Write about something that is constantly changing, like someone's personality, seasons, age, ect. Extra Prompt : Charlie Weasley  
 **Word Count:**  
 **Notes:** I had a slight problem getting ahold of the assignment (it was deleted from the classroom) so to whoever's marking this, I didn't have a list of the required extra prompts. I used Charlie because he was the only one I had, but I appreciate it is a feeble mention.  
 **Summary:** Helena considers how Hogwarts has changed over the years.

* * *

Helena floated above the quidditch stands, watching from the shadows as the dragons were contained. They were to be moved in the morning, but apparently someone had decided the pitch was the best place to keep the reptiles. A tall boy she vaguely recognised - an ex student, perhaps a Weasley - ran around shouting at people. The whole thing seemed exceedingly disorganised. The name of the boy - Charlie Weasley - came to her suddenly as he was almost engulfed in flames from a particularly vicious one.

Not many people knew that she ever left the castle, in fact as far as she was aware most of the students were unaware of her existence. It was somewhat tiresome, but at least she wasn't hounded by first years desperate for help with their homework.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The voice startled Helena and she spun around to stare at a fellow ghost. "Edgar. Lovely though it is to see you, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

He chuckled. "What is the point of this-" he paused to gesture at hiself before continuing. "If one cannot enjoy a little fun."

She sighed and didn't respond, turning her attention back to the pitch.

"You look positively gloomy. What on earth do you see to make you so angry. As I recall, you've never been a huge fan of the sport. In fact I remember one time when you wouldn't talk to me for _days_ because of the 'danger' I put your team in."

"You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." She frowned, remembering the incident. "And besides, I was right to be angry. They could have _died_."

"We won though" Edgar pointed out smugly. "But you are avoiding the question. I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you."

Helena shot a glance at her perceptive companion. "I don't know. All of this, I suppose. They're all so... ignorant. Time passes so quickly, and all of their efforts to do anything are futile. Progress must happen, I suppose, but I can't believe it is always a good thing. Hogwarts was made to last, and yet it seems like every year some new change is brought about."

"Not always for the worse though?" He asked, trying to think of an example of positive progressiveness.

She waved his feeble question away. "Almost always. I mean, over the past few years we've employed the Dark Lord's most loyal servant, let loose a mass murdererer, and now they're ruining your precious quidditch pitch. I've been here for centuries and every year it seems that we lose more and more sense. I don't see why we need change."

"I can see that I'm not going to convince you otherwise. And perhaps you have a point. After all, I've seen generations of students come through, same as you. But I think that eventually, maybe they will work out that the simple life was best, and perhaps one day we'll see them return to the old ways."


	7. Helena - Day Four

**Title:** Grievances  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Two) : "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." _(Criminal Minds),_ Character : OC (Heidi Hufflepuff)  
 **Word Count:** 503  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Helena and Heidi don't see eye to eye about everything.

* * *

Helena stood in the Entrance Hall, her arms folded as she waited impatiently. The girl was already late and she had things to do. She wondered how much longer would her mother make her stand there for.

Finally the doors opened and Rowena stepped forwards. A young girl, about Helena's age followed, and when the girl saw Helena she hurried forwards. "You must be Helena?" she asked enthusiastically. "Mother's told me so much about you! I couldn't wait to meet you."

Helena smiled, trying to muster up some enthusiasm.

"How was your journey? she asked politely.

"Excellent, thank you. Your mother was so helpful."

Rowena looked down at Heidi and smiled. "I'll leave you two to it then. Helena, give Heidi a tour please. I'm sure she must be incredibly excited to finally get to see Hogwarts."

Helena had no idea why it had taken her quite so long to get to see Hogwarts. After all, she had grown up in the school. Was Helga's daughter just too good for that? Brushing those thoughts away, she turned back to the other girl. "Come on then. Before mother finds yet another thing to waste my time."

Heidi didn't seem put off by her brusqueness and continued to happily chatter as Helena lead her through the corridors.

"You'll have your own room, since we're not officially students until we start school next year. It'll probably be horribly small."

"Will my room be near the kitchen?"

Helena looked at her quizzically. "All our food is served in the Great Hall. There's not much advantage to being near the kitchen... it's not too far to walk if you want a snack. Besides - the kitchen's in the dungeons. It's cold and dank down there."

"I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks. I find baking relaxing."

"Oh believe me, we all know about your mother's baking. You'd think she would know when to stop but no. Every single time anything goes seven a little bit wrong she monopolises the kitchen, and we have nothing to eat but cake."

Heidi's eyes lit up in anger. "You dare to make fun of my mother? All you have done since I got here is complain about everything. You are an ungrateful, spoilt child, who thinks she is superior to everyone here. I have tried to make conversation but all you do is moan about how dreadful things are."

"So you do have some spark in you. Good. I was hoping that you weren't as boring as you looked."

Heidi opened her mouth to begin another tirade of abuse but Helena broke her off before she could start. "It's fine. I'm just messing with you. Now come on, I have something way cooler to show you."

The other girl watched her, amazed by the sudden change in mood. Wordlessly she followed the strange girl up the stairs, already bewildered by this new place she had been dropped in.


	8. Helena - Day Eight

**Title:** The Queen's Gossip **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Eight) : "[insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm." _(GTA V)_ _,_ Character : Anne Boleyn  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club : Anne Boleyn : Incorporate Anne Boleyn into your story, either the actual person, her story, or her portrait.  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Misc HP Locations : Grand Staircase  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Dialogue Prompts - My Mad Fat Diary : "Oh my god, he is a sex wizard"  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Dialogue Prompts - My Mad Fat Diary : "His arse is so beautiful that sometimes I have to stop myself from crying when I look at it."  
 **Word Count:** 441 **  
** **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:**

* * *

"Helena?" Helena looked up in surprise. The staircase was empty, but her name had just echoed down the stair. "It is you!" The voice called out again, and she realised that she knew the owner. Helena looked up, to where Anne's portrait hung on the wall.

"I thought that you were simply ignoring me, but Professor Dippet assured me that you had been away for a while."

Helena floated up the stairs, smiling at her friend. "I'm sorry Anne. I should have let you know I would be gone, but I'm afraid it was rather urgent."

The lady in the portrait simply waved an elegant hand. "I'll just have to catch you up with all the gossip that's been going on around here. You've missed ever so much. You know how much I love to eavesdrop on the students, and from this new position above the Grand Staircase I am far better placed to overhear the most sensational of stories."

The ghost chuckled, doubting that that was the headmaster's intention. The nosy portrait could be useful, and was a good conversationalist, but she did love to chat about everything that ever happened under Hogwarts' high ceiling.

"Oooh, I did overhear something the other day that might interest you... Our Defence professor and the Herbology professor may have moved their relationship beyond a professional status. I even heard dear Galatea claim that her man was 'the master of the two-hour female orgasm' - a surprise indeed for I had no idea that Herbert Spleen even knew where the exit to his precious greenhouses were, let alone that he was interested in women."

The professors had been dancing around each other for weeks, but Helena was surprised that had happened quite so quickly.

"And have you met the new professor Armando hired? You have to see him. Oh my god, he is a sex wizard! I've heard rumours of women coming and going all the time! His arse is so beautiful that sometimes I have to stop myself from crying when I look at it."

Helena didn't even have a response to that. Sometimes Anne could be rather crude, her attempts to act more like a modern woman actually dragging her past the boundary of what was acceptable. Helena ddin't blame her; after all during her life the woman had been objectified and desired as nothing more than a woman with the potential to have a child.

She tuned out as Anne continued to speak in the background, occasionally nodding in response. It was rather soothing, which was the reason their friendship worked.


	9. Helena - Day Eleven

**Title:** Missing **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Eleven) : "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect." _(The Vampire Diaries)_ _,_ Character : Luna Lovegood  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** At least Luna has someone to talk to when things are difficult.

* * *

Two girls entered the common room, clearly in the middle of an interesting conversation. Ann offhanded comment by the first drew several odd looks. "You told me once that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan."

"Well, no one's perfect" answered Luna dreamily, making her way toward the stairs and effectively ending the conversation. She paused when she noticed the translucent figure hovering by the door to the girl's dormitory. "Hello Helena. _"_

"Hello Luna. How are your classes going?"

The girl frowned. "I suppose they're going alright. Professor Binns seems determined not to teach any of the Goblin Conspiracy, and I'm sure that Defence Against the Dark Arts is missing lots of vital information about fairies... they aren't awful though."

Helena smiled at the girl's attitude. She was an oddity, but a nice kind of oddity. "Did you find your quills?"

"Yes. But I appear to have lost my tie now."

The ghost looked sympathetic. It was really dreadful how many of Luna's things disappeared on a daily basis. "I'll ask Professor Flitwick if he has one in his office. He usually keeps a couple spare."

"Thank you Helena. It's nice to have a friend." replied Luna gratefully.


	10. Helena - Day Thirteen

**Title:** Last Stand **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Thirteen) : "I don't run from monsters. They run from me." _(Once Upon a Time)_ _,_ Character : Padma Patil  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Single Word Prompts - Descriptors : Hurried  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Single Word Prompts - Descriptors : Rushed  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Single Word Prompts - Descriptors : Observed  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Misc HP Locations : Ravenclaw Tower  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Various Prompts - Feelings & Emotions : Scared  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Various Prompts - Feelings & Emotions : Terrified  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Personality Types : Impulsive  
 **Word Count:** 390  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary** **:** Padma and Helena discuss the futility of fighting aganist the Dark Lord.

* * *

Helena observed the battle as it raged below her. So many people lay where they had fallen, most students whom she recognised. Her heart plummeted as she watched yet another curse hit someone who looked far too young to be a part of this war. She longed to do something to help, but she couldn't even interact with the things around her, so what could she do?

The ghost spun around at the sound of footsteps and someone hurried up the stairs into the Ravenclaw tower.

Padma ran into the tower, stumbling a little. While she caught her breath Helena moved towards her.

"Running from the monsters? A wise decision. You can stay here with me until it's over."

The girl looked at her silently before wrinkling up her nose. "I don't run from monsters. They run from me."

Helena sighed. She'd known the girl for at least five years and she wasn't stupid. But now, here she was, throwing her life away. It was a foolish attempt, this last stand against evil. Padma was too much like her twin; the Gryffindors were impulsive but a Ravenclaw should know better.

The ghost figured that she probably ought to say something. After all, the girl was one of her own. She had watched her from the minute she put on the faded hat up until now, seen her journey from cowering first year to bold warrior. "Your bravery is admirable Padma, but consider the fact that it will all be in vain. You cannot hope to win against the Dark Lord."

Padma scowled. "If we all think like that then we won't win."

"Positive thinking alone will not win this fight."

The younger Ravenclaw sighed. "I don't have time for this. I can't change your mind, but I won't abandon my friends either. Am I scared? Yes. I'm terrified. Maybe we won't win; but I'm not going to let him steal everything I love from me without a fight."

Helena watched as she grabbed a bag and rushed out of the tower, back down the stairs. She wondered what it felt like to be so wholly devoted to a cause. Perhaps there was something in what she had said after all.


	11. Helena - Day Nine

**Title:** How Dull **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Nine) : "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." _(The Most Popular Girl In School),_ Character : Nearly Headless Nick / Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington.  
 **Word Count:** 238 **  
** **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Helena can be a little boring sometimes...

* * *

Helena was floating through the empty hallways of Hogwarts when she came across another ghost. It was late, and she hadn't expected anyone else to be out and about, but as she got closer she recognised the figure.

"Nicholas! I'm so glad to see you."

"And I you, Helena. What can I do for you."

"Well, I wanted to run some ideas by you. You see, I've been considering some changes to the library. Here, I have some plans." She waved a hand, conjuring up several pieces of parchment covered in neat diagrams. "What do you think? You know, someone really ought to take control of that place. The librarian is really dreadful. Just the other day I-"

Nick sighed and pushed himself up towards the ceiling. "Alright, well I'm going to go now."

"I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." Nicholas said, somewhat flippantly, and floated off through the air. Helena shook her head, wondering how on earth they had managed to stay friends for so long. It probably had something to do with the fact that they had both spent the last five hundred years floating around the castle, and would probably be forced to spend the next five hundred years in each other's company as well. Not getting on together wasn't really an option.


	12. Helena - Day Five

**Title:** Social Barriers  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Two) : "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." _(Sherlock),_ Character : Hermione Granger  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : [Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge : Slash Cross-Gen : Hermione / Helena Ravenclaw  
 **Word Count:**  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Helena and Hermione have a lot in common.

* * *

Hermione Granger hurried down the corridor, hopeless companions in tow. Ron opened his mouth, presumably to pitch in to whatever it was they were discussing but was cut off before he could even begin.

"Ronald. Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street."

Helena looked up at the bossy tone and chuckled to herself, watching silently as the little group continued their exchange.

The redhead looked confused. "Er, Mione, you know we're not on a street right?"

She sighed irritably. "It still stands. Keep your mouth shut."

"Well you're just charming company aren't you."

Hermione groaned. "Damn! I forgot my textbook in the dormitory. You two carry on, I'll meet you at dinner."

Harry looked like he was about to offer to return to the tower with her but Ron grabbed his arm, dragging him in the direction of the great hall.

Helena moved forwards out of the shadows as the bushy haired girl spun around. Hermione looked around to make sure that the corridor was empty before stepping over to greet the ghost.

"Helena! How have you been?" Hermione grinned at her friend, not for the first time wishing she could hug her, or at least feel her in some way.

"Very well thank you. I thought perhaps we could spend some time in the library."

"Of course! I have about half an hour now; it will be ages before Harry and Ron remember I'm gone." Helena sighed. She disapproved of Hermione's other friends, hated to see how underappreciated the intelligent witch was, but she supposed it was better than having no one.

Minutes later they were sat in an almost empty library, quietly discussing the contents of various books. They had been meeting there for several months, both drawn to each other. Helena watched the younger girl as she worked and admired her dedication to her subjects, the sheer amount of time she spent annotating notes and rewriting essays. Hermione was fascinated by the ghost; by her mystery and beauty. It was an odd relationship, a friendship certainly, but if both were honest they would agree that it was more than friendship that drew them together. They were like kindred spirits, a perfect fit. Perfect except, of course, for the barriers that held them apart.


	13. Helena - Day Ten

**Title:** Ducks  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Ten) : "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing." _(My Mad Fat Diary_ _),_ Character : Albus Dumbledore  
 **Word Count:**  
 **Notes:** Aaaand... Done!  
 **Summary:** The headmaster's eccentricity only occasionally bothers Helena.

* * *

"Headmaster?"

A concerned voice dragged Albus out of his musings and he looked up in surprise to see Helena hovering at the edge of the Great Lake. "What in Merlin's name are you doing? And where have all those ducks come from?"

He looked around, noticing for the first time that perhaps the abnormally large group of ducks might seem odd to onlookers.

"I put them there. I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing."

The ghost shook her head at the professor's latest eccentricity. "Is the salinity of the lake even appropriate for ducks?" she asked disapprovingly. He waved her concerns away dismissively.

"My dear, they are _magical_ ducks. None of those silly things matter."

Helena sniffed disapprovingly. In truth, she was fond of the man. He had been good to her over the years. But she was damned sure that someone needed to keep him in check, and she was the only one who would always be there.


	14. Helena - Day Seven

**Title:** A Dream is a Fragile Thing  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Muggle Studies (Extra Credit) : Write about soemone pretending to be someone they are not. **  
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : 2 Week Drabble Wars (Day Three) : "I ran into [insert name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S - congratulations." _(Sex & the City),_ Character : Cho Chang  
 **Word Count:** **  
** **Notes:** N/A **  
** **Summary:**

* * *

"I ran into Cedric in the hallway without his underwear on. P.S - congratulations." The rowdy shouts of several older girls drew Helena's attention and the ghost looked up. Cho Chang was at the centre of a gaggle of sixth years, all excitedly giggling about the later gossip.

It was no secret that Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang were an item, and everyone around Hogwarts agreed that they were the perfect couple, beautiful and smart. He was the star quidditch player, she was the prettiest girl in the year, who still managed to get perfect scores in every test.

The translucent space where a heart should have been twinged and Helena looked away sharply, reminding herself that watching only made it more painful.

She knew it was strange, uncomfortable, and completely wrong, but there was something about Cho. Yes, she was hundreds of years too young, in a relationship, and _alive_ , but a girl could dream.


End file.
